Falz Hunar
Falz Hunar ( ) is the powered-up form of [Elder], which he uses to fight the player during two paths of Beginning of the End, one explored during Episode 1 and the other during Episode 2. He is one of the possible bosses of Advanced Training: Ruins, and is also capable of spawning in any field during Emergency Codes. Apperance Even in this rather basic form, Dark Falz Elder still sports a menacing design. He has a primarily humanoid structure, only much taller than any normal man. He has armor-like plating covering his entire body, usually in a design featuring multiple layers. His chest has a red core, which serves as a weak point, though it is quite hard to reach. His arms and large and bulky, likely due to the fact that Gettemhart used in battle. He has four red eyes, and numerous spines and spikes protruding from his body. A large, singular spine travels the length of his entire back, which later turns out to be a he can draw in battle; it uses a purple design akin to Dark Falz Elder's wings. Behavior He appears out of a red vortex of swirling energy, laughing as he crashes to the ground. Sporting quick movements, Falz Hunar is capable of hopping around and using powerful attacks in quick succession. Attacks * A multi-hit combo of punches and kicks * Leaping into the air, he will crash back down with a powerful kick * After a short wind up, he pounds the ground, stunning ARKS around him and also creating shockwaves which circle around him He will draw his sword after he loses a certain amount of health, and activates something akin to Fury Stance, after which he gains new attacks. * Immediately after transforming, he will shield himself and absorb damage, which then leads into his shield exploding after some time * A rapid series of slashes from his sword * Throws his sword as if it were a disk, causing it to travel around and deal its own damage while he continues to fight with his fists Story Episode 1 In Act II: Descent of the Destructor in Beginning of the End, Gettemhart awakens the power of Dark Falz Elder, who has been sealed on Naberius since his last battle with ARKS 40 years prior. While Gettemhart only seeks to challenge the entity as his only worthy opponent, he is unsuspectingly possessed by the powers of the Dark Falz and transforms into Elder. He decides to battle the player, Zeno, Echo, and Casra, powering up into Falz Hunar in order to do so. Episode 2 When the player travels back in time to Beginning of the End during Episode 2 for Act III: A Step Towards the Future, Falz Hunar once again faces the player. Now joined by Maria and Sara, they win the battle, but Elder still becomes aware of just where his true power is sealed: within the tower at the center of the Ruins. He smashes through and is still able to transform into Dark Falz Elder. Episode 3 During The Failed Masterpiece, once the player and Matoi have been consumed by Dark Falz Double, they come across [Doppelganger|[Elder Doppelgangers]] and a Falz Hunar clone, implying that Double was able to consume and absorb Elder's power during their encounter. He is much weaker than he was in previous battles or when he appears in the field, though this is likely to make the chapter more easily done by a lone player as opposed to actually being weaker. Items Trivia *Falz Hunar serves as the humanoid combat form of Dark Falz Elder, much like Falz Angel and Falz Dourumble are to Dark Falz Loser and Dark Falz Double, respectively **By extension, Viel Hunar is very similar in its relationship to the **Deus Hunas and Deus Anges are related to Deus ESC-A Zephiroth in the same manner